What Phase Pistols Can't Do
by RoverGirl
Summary: One shot. Hoshi Sato just wants some peace and quiet after a few tough days, so who in their right mind dares disturb her?


Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan based fiction. The named species in this fic is fictional and not part of Star Trek canon.

This little one shot was the result of a flash fic challenge which I succeeded at. This fic has not been beta reader by anyone but myself so any and all mistakes are purely my own. Please read and review.

* * *

She didn't want any more attention for today.

The sentence sounded almost pathetic as the thought manifested itself on her tongue and whimpered past her tired lips.

Ensign Hoshi Sato quickly tugged off her jumpsuit and black uniform shirt and changed into something more comfortable; a snug pair of grey sweatpants and a pink t-shirt then slumped onto her bunk, burying her head in her pillow as she did.

The young officer was glad the long and tiring day had finally come to a conclusion.

She had debated going to the kitchen and grabbing some popcorn, maybe chocolate or cake or some sort of pudding. But it was still early enough for the last of the night shift to be getting their 'breakfasts' and the Enterprise still had guests who were in the Mess Hall enjoying themselves.

She didn't particularly want any type of company except her own.

No more questions asked.

No more tongues wagging.

No more advances denied.

She shivered at the thought of the last few days.

If only there was a way to forget everything that had happened, to erase everything from her memory. Maybe Phlox had a miracle cure or a hypospray or something she could take.

She counted herself and her ship-mates lucky; things could've gotten a whole lot nastier if they hadn't been so diplomatic towards their hosts who in return showed a little understanding. It was safe to say it hadn't been the best of first contacts but it could've been worse by a long shot and it had resulted in quite a harmonious meet and greet afterwards.

A chime from her door brought Hoshi back to reality from the grasp of her private thoughts.

Lifting her head from her pillow she looked up and glared at the offending door.

Her visitor chimed again.

She groaned.

She _really _didn't want any more visitors!

Another chime.

No more!

She'd been through enough! Why couldn't she be left alone to her own devices once in a while?! It was bad enough living on what was basically a tin can warping it's way through outer space!

The door chimed again for a fourth time.

Whoever it was at her door really wanted to see her.

Reasoning that it was most likely one of her friends or fellow officers coming to check on her, she looked out of her window and was greeted by the sight of the Vi'vidal ship still running perpendicularly next to Enterprise.

She reluctantly stood up as the door chimed again.

Bracing herself for the possibility that it was that idiotic vile Vi'vidal prince here again to seduce her, the same one she didn't have the slightest bit of romantic inclination for but who hadn't got the message despite the fact he'd been threatened with a phase pistol armed by one very dangerous Starfleet officer...

Hoshi padded over to her door and all but hit the controls to open it...and there stood Lieutenant Reed, still in uniform and carrying a cuboid blue container.

"Malcolm," she greeted, unable to hide her surprise.

"Hoshi," he replied, looking up and down the corridor in bemusement before looking back at her, "expecting someone else by any chance?"

"Who do you think?" she asked him, calming down rapidly.

She always felt safe around Malcolm.

It helped knowing that the armoury officer always kept a beady eye on his fellow crew members and that her discomfort hadn't gone unnoticed by the sharp witted Brit.

He smirked at her.

It was that Cheshire cat grin he saved for very particular occasions such as when he'd boosted the efficiency of the phase cannons by another 10% or he'd successfully disabled a troublesome or particularly nasty alien ship.

"Well, you'll be pleased to know he's no longer aboard Enterprise and won't be returning for the foreseeable future. The Captain has made sure of that."

She laughed.

She actually laughed.

With a roll of her eyes Hoshi looked at the Englishman curiously.

"What did you do, Malcolm?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I did nothing, except carry out the Captain's orders to escort the Prince off of the ship _after_ he caused a scene in the mess hall. Apparently he claimed you were his property. Needless to say that his claim didn't go down very well."

"Well," Hoshi replied, "thank you, Lieutenant, for once again saving my life."

Malcolm bowed his head politely.

"All part of the service, Ensign," he said with a smile.

"So, are the rest of the Vi'vidal departing soon?" she asked, partly in hope.

"No, not yet. The Prince's actions have deeply embarrassed them, they're trying to make amends as we speak. Don't be surprised if they wish to speak to you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it," she replied sarcastically.

"I thought you might say something along those lines," Malcolm admitted, "oh, and this is for you."

He gave her the blue container.

Hoshi accepted it, raising an eyebrow at him.

"It's nothing sinister, Hoshi, I promise," he told her.

Hoshi opened it and smiled in delight.

Inside was a very generous portion of a delicious double chocolate gateau that Chef had made fresh that day. Hoshi hadn't gotten round to trying it due to her amorous suitor pestering her. Malcolm had also included a spoon for her.

"I didn't want you missing out on pudding because of that buggar pestering you. You've had a challenging few days so it seems only fair you get your just desserts."

"I heard what you did there," Hoshi replied with a huge grin on her face, "thank you, Malcolm. The thought means a lot to me."

"You're more than welcome, Hoshi," he replied, "it was either the gateau or give you a phase pistol, but I don't think T'Pol would've approved of the phase pistol as a diplomatic solution."

"I'd rather have gateau any day," Hoshi assured him.

Malcolm nodded in agreement.

"I'll bear that in mind the next time I offend you," he replied, winking at her, "goodnight, Hoshi."

"Goodnight, Malcolm, and thank you again."

He smiled proudly.

"Anytime. Enjoy the rest of your night."

"You too, Malcolm."

At that, he walked away and Hoshi tapped in the command for the door to swish shut.

She activated her monitor, went into Enterprise's selection of movies the crew had available to them, picked one and tapped 'play' on her screen.

She curled up in her chair as the movie started and began to tuck into her piece of chocolatey heaven, thankful that Enterprise had Malcolm as her Armoury Officer as the ship wouldn't be the same without him.

END OF TRANSMISSION.


End file.
